


Copper

by Lets DO IT AGAIN (ShiningFantasyStar)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Danger, Destiny, Drabble, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Rescue, Strangers, but there's something more, idk how to tag spare me, other creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningFantasyStar/pseuds/Lets%20DO%20IT%20AGAIN
Summary: When Wooseok misses his bus home, he finds the city can be a scary place.





	Copper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellifluous (TpLoz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/gifts).

> This fic is for my baby I hope you feel better :< It's not the best but I tried and I hope you like it :<
> 
> *+*+*+*+  
Title may change  
*not beta'd.  
*sorry for the cringe (and mistakes)

Wooseok stumbles through the night. The lights illuminate the bleak pavements enough for it to feel comfortable, while the tall buildings tower overhead. There are still quite a few people about, most drunk out of their minds, the rest tired. Either way, Wooseok does his best to avoid others. It's just safer that way. 

A cold gust pulls through the street. He wraps his jacket closer around himself. _Why does he have to live so damn far away from Hyunggu’s house?_ Or maybe he should ask himself why he dressed so light? Wooseok could blame a lot of things for his mildly sour mood, but missing the last bus home by a minute is definitely the biggest factor. He loved hanging out with Hyunggu after all. And Friday pizza nights were a sacred ritual.

Wooseok sighs.

Somehow, while he was complaining in his mind, he didn’t notice how emptied the street has become. Nor did he notice that he took a wrong turn. 

Another cold gust pulls through, and Wooseok shivers. He feels eyes on him, and the hairs on his nape rise. Yet when he whips around he sees nobody. He presses on through the street; nobody was behind him, yet some animalistic instinct warns him not to turn back. His heart quickens its pace, building a lump in his throat, and he moves on faster.

Shuffling.

At first Wooseok thinks his mind is playing tricks on him. Fear is a powerful thing. But then a can is launched in his direction, a strong throw that was aimed for his head. His heart leaps and he runs, fear and adrenaline taking over his senses. The shuffling turns in heavy pounding, loud like drums for a dance performance. Wooseok is sure it’s because of his panic, but the steps seem to echo around him, disorienting him.

He ducks into an alleyway. Its dark, and he can’t hear anything over his heart. He does his best to silence his breathing, clamping a hand over his mouth.

A figure appears- dark and menacing, casting a shadow into the alleyway. It stares right at Wooseok,eyes a pale blue, shining oddly in the darkness. His heart stutters and he almost forgets to breathe. The person is staring right at him. Even though there is no way he should be able to see Wooseok. Even though there is no way his eyes should be so clear, yet so clouded in this dim light. 

He’s done for.

The man smiles, showing off pearly teeth which seem too big to fit in his mouth. Wooseok gasps against his own hand, taking a step back. The other mirrors his action taking a step forward. Until Wooseok’s back sits flush against the dead end of the alleyway, and he’s forced to watch the figure stalk up to him.

He wants to yell out, but no sound comes out. He wants to live. _Anyone. Please._ The words hang on the tip of his mouth, unsaid. 

The man is now a breath away, creepy smile still spread wide. He’s pale, and his eyes are sunken into his face, resembling some sort of animal. Wooseok is tall, but the thing looms above him. It’s neck is slightly too long to look normal, hooked down awkwardly. It’s breath is rancid, hot against Wooseok’s cheek. And it laughs- savouring each passing second.

Wooseok shuts his eyes tight and thinks. Thinks of pizza night, thinks of Hyunggu, thinks of his parents, his dreams- anything to reduce the pain he’s surely about to feel.

It all happens so fast. One moment he’s seconds away from death, the next he hears a loud thump, followed by an ugly screech. He hears a fight- deep growling against loud hissing, claws scratching and finally, silence. He dares not move, or open his eyes.

His breath hitches and then warmth. Warm. Warm. _Safe._ He’s safe.

“Damn tall giant,” a voice mumbles, “can’t reach.”

Wooseok opens his eyes, and trains them down to find a curly, carmel haired man pressed against him. He meets his eyes, and they’re so pretty-_ oh so pretty._ Wooseok must be going insane because a minute ago he was terrified. A minute ago could have been his last. But now he’s warm, and soft and _safe._ And in the arms of a tiny man who stares at him through deep, copper eyes. He’s in a pink sweater, which drapes loosely over his petit figure.

“Wha.” He stops. “Who?” He stops again. “How?”

His brain can’t seem to catch up and process the situation. The man grumbles something, eyes flashing a purple tint. He pulls in closer to Wooseok’s chest, but it's nothing intimidating like the other before.

“I’ve finally found you. And I was so close to being too late.” He bites his lip, almost shy. “What a first impression. I’m Jinho, and I’m going to protect you from now on.”

Wooseok just gapes. How can he protect him? Then again, he already did. He’s alive and well thanks to him. He curls his hand in the pink sweater, a comfort action more than anything. Jinho hisses, and Wooseok’s hand feels wet, hot. “You’re hurt.” He mumbles silently.

“And that’s what I was hoping you’d help me with, Wooseok.” Jinho whines. Wooseok wants to question how he knows his name, but he has so many questions that it’s almost to accept everything as it is. “It’s embarrassing- but I need your blood. But I- ugh- I can’t reach.”

_Ah. That makes so much sense. Vampire. Of course _ The purple glint that Wooseok thought he imagined, the soft, small hand with a fierce grip on his wrist. The ethereal looks that Jinho has? Fuck it. He just saved his life. 

“Alright,” Wooseok says, fighting the quiver in his voice, “one condition.”

“What is it?” Jinho mumbles the purple diffusing into his eyes taking over his copper, sparkly ones. He licks his lips slowly, eyeing Wooseoks soft features.

“Make it hurt as little as possible?” Wooseoks voice is small. Vulnerable. Gullible. Completely infatuated with Jinho’s eyes.

“Of course” Jinho assures.

Wooseok sinks against the wall, as if he tried to sit on an invisible chair. Jinho places one hand on the nape of Wooseoks neck, tugging him closer, and the other cups his cheek. Wooseok grabs on his frame, trying to steady himself and prevent himself from falling. Jinho thumbs over his cheek, then his lips, and Wooseok feels his heart skip a beat. The situation feels so intimate, and Wooseok’s body burns, yet the second Jinho presses his lips against him, his body melts. 

It feels so weirdly right? Like he was missing something and it just clicked into place. Wooseok leans into his kiss, gasping softly when Jinho’s tongue swipes against his lips. It feels like fireworks going off in his stomach, but they’re warm and beautiful and he wants more.  
Jinho breaks the kiss, and Wooseok whines, but his lips collide with his cheek and travel down his jaw. Jinho slips his hand into Wooseok’s long hair, gripping a fistful, and tugging, tilting his chin up. He kisses down past his Adams apple, sucking down and licking the spot. Wooseok shudders a raspy moan. Jinho repeats this on his neck, before sinking his fangs into his neck. 

He laps a little blood, enough to heal his wound, before pulling away. Wooseok is pink and dazed, and oh so beautiful under him.

“Didn’t hurt, right?” He asks, smiling sweetly.

“N- no.” Wooseok mumbles, through hooded eyes.

“Good” Jinho hums. “Let’s get you home before another one of those things smell you.

And Wooseok has so many questions he wants to ask. So many words he wants to hear. But he nods, and follows behind Jinho. He has a feeling, he will be spending a lot of time with him.


End file.
